matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Intercontinental Guards, Unit 88
The''' Intercontinental Guards, Unit 88', or simply '''IG-88', is a bounty hunting organisation of mercenaries. History Early History Shortly after Damon Larkham went AWOL following the attempt to imprison, he became a bounty hunter and formed the Intercontinental Guards, Unit 88. Their work soon earned them the title of the best bounty hunting group. During their time operating, IG-88 came to encounter the Black Knight. Scarecrow When a bounty was set for fifteen targets, whose heads needed to be taken to a castle in France for verification, IG-88 set out to claim as many as possible. They learned that a number of targets would be gathered at the Karpalov coalmine, as well as Elizabeth Gant, the girlfriend of another target, Shane Schofield. IG-88's infiltration of the mine interrupted the Allied invasion of the Al-Queda base, and they emerged behind the terrorists, forcing most of them to flee from their attackers into no-man's-land. Cowboy's squad soon located Hassan Zawahiri, and Cowboy himself took the terrorist's head. As other members of IG-88 killed Nigel Kingsgate and Iman Khalif and took their heads, Demon encountered Gant, and he and his men knocked her out with the intention of using her as bait for Schofield. As they left the mine, they were unknowingly tagged with microdots by Knight's partner Rufus, right before they managed to capture General Weitzman alive. IG-88 relocated to a British airbase in Kunduz, where they met up with a pair of MI6 agents who wanted to interrogate Weitzman before letting IG-88 kill him. Demon sent Cowboy with the heads they'd collected, Weitzman and the MI6 agents to go to the castle to claim the bounties, while Demon himself took a squad to go to London to take the Mossad agent Benjamin Rosenthal. En-route to France, as the MI6 agents began interrogating Weitzman, the plane was infiltrated by Knight and Schofield as IG-88's plane was being refueled. Once a chaff grenade jammed all of IG-88's guns, Knight opened fire with his crossbow, taking down several IG-88 troops. Rocko threw Schofield out of the shattered cockpit window, but the Marine was able to get back inside from the loading ramp, and soon only Cowboy and Rocko were left. Both of the IG-88 men were handcuffed to a Humvee and sent back out the loading ramp to their deaths. Meanwhile, Demon's strike force assaulted the Mossad's offices at King's Tower, taking out several Mossad personnel in their search for Rosenthal. They encountered some resistance in a pair of Marines trying to find Rosenthal themselves, and soon Demon had their Lynx helicopters strafe the tower. Though they lost several men and one of the choppers, IG-88 was able to kill Rosenthal and take his head. Soon the bounty was claimed for Rosenthal's head, at which point Demon discovered Knight's actions in taking the heads he had collected from Afghanistan. Soon afterwards, IG-88 tracked down either Schofield or Simon Zemir down to the Kormoran ship Talbot, where they opened fire on Zemir's protection squad as he tried to disarm the Chameleon missiles. However, Dmitri Zamanov and his remaining two Skorpions used IG-88's attack as a distraction as they took Zemir's head. As the Sayaret Tzanhim lost formation, Demon and his men decimated them before realising Zamanov had fled with their prize. They soon caught up to the Skorpions and took Zemir's head after killing Zamanov's men. Demon then spotted Schofield and had his men open fire, however in the chaos caused by another freighter's impact, Demon decided to try and seal the hatches to force Schofield to come to them, however the Talbot sank and Schofield escaped another way. Once the hunt was over, Demon learned the identity of Knight's employer, Lillian Mattencourt, and IG-88 arranged a car bomb to detonate once she was done meeting with Knight. Though annoyed at losing three heads to Knight, the Demon noted that such was simply part of the nature of their occupation, and with Knight's payment now up in smoke, told his fellow bounty hunter that he considered the debt settled and that they would see each other again. Known Members *Damon "Demon" Larkham (Leader) *Cowboy *Rocko Goals IG-88 only exists to follow up on bounty hunting opportunities. They are led by the Demon, who is the best bounty hunter in the world. Equipment *Modified Lynx helicopters *MetalStorm M100 assault rifles *Colt .45 pistols *RDX grenades Trivia * The name for IG-88 is based on the IG-88 assassin droid from Star Wars, which itself was a bounty hunter. Category:Scarecrow Category:Armed Units Category:Antagonists Category:Faction